Blast to the Past
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory gets sent back in time to Puckworld through a dimensional gateway to the time of Drake DuCaine. What's this? He doesn't know how to fight? Crap she had her work cut out for her. DD/M/WW I've decided that I'm going to finish this story after all.
1. Chapter 1

I really need to try and move away from WW/M couple stories but once I see that characters are couples in a show, I kinda get stuck on them being a couple in my stories. :/

This story will be a WW/M/DD(Drake DuCaine)

Rated M

Blast to the Past

Chapter 1:

Draganus paced his control room trying to think of a way to get ride of those blasted ducks forever.

Chameleon sat on the side and watched, trying to think of some plan that would please Draganus. Siege was watching the news on the computer. "In other news today, a young scientist named Bernie Blitzmen has just invented a time traveling machine!" The report went on to talk more about it but Draganus heard this and yelled at Siege to turn the volume up.

"Yes that it! Well steal that time traveling device and use it to go back and kill those ducks before all of this starts!" Draganus laughed.

Siege seemed unsure, "Uh boss, wasn't that the little brat that you never wanted to see again?"

"Unfortunately so, however this cannot be helped. We must get that time traveling device." Said Draganus, pointing at Buzz holding this small device in his hand and smiling for the cameras.

"The ducks will just stop us again." Said Wraith.

"No not this time. Chameleon!" Chameleon walked over to him. "Take this and lure them out to the desert. When they leave their ship go in and cut some wires in the control panel. They won't be able to go anywhere and it will take them time to find the problem." Draganus said a little too smugly. "Now go! And don't come back until it's done. Join Siege and Wraith when your done."

"Siege, Wraith! Follow that little brat and find a way to grab that device from him. Destroy anyone who gets in your path."

…..

Mallory drove the duck-cycle to Buzz's work/home. She was excited to take him to his surprise. She and Buzz have grown really close after the whole Draganus kidnapping him incident. Seeing how his current guardian, if you can call him that, uses Buzz for his mind, Mallory took it on herself to make sure he gets out more. She made sure to get him tickets for their games and took him to movies and restaurants. He loved it.

He really was a good kid. She smiled to herself as she parked her bike in front of his building. Walking in she told the receptionist that she knew as Sarah, that she was here to pick up Buzz. Sarah was a sweet girl who probably hated Buzz's guardian/her boss more than anyone. She and Mallory seemed to bond over this and have gotten along swimmingly.

Sarah called her boss and let him know that Mallory was here to pick up Buzz. Mallory waited in the lobby.

…..

Buzz was excited! His favorite person in the world was coming to see him and take him out for a day of fun. He had just come back from interviewing with reporters and showing them his time traveling device. He was so excited to go that he just stuffed his time traveling device in his bag and ran back to the limo that awaited him instead of putting it in it's proper box.

When he got back to his room he threw his stuff on his bed and began tinkering with some of his other inventions, one in particular was another small device that would create a stable dimensional gateway. That way the ducks could go home but also come back when ever they wanted. However it wasn't tested yet so he wasn't sure if it would work. When he was kidnapped by Draganus and Mallory came and saved him, he took a look at Draganus's files on his dimensional gateway. He was able to get Earth's and Puckworld's coordinates from the files and the basics of dimensional gateways. "Oh Mallory will be so surprised." He laughed to himself as he set the device for Puckworld's coordinates.

He couldn't wait to show it to the ducks, especially Mallory. He was bringing it with him to show her today.

His guardian came into the room, "Bernie, your friend is here to pick you up."

"How many times have I told you! Call me Buzz!" Said Buzz in an annoyed voice, stuffing the gateway device into his pants pocket.

"Right, right Buzz. Well your friend is here to pick you up. Better run out to meet her."

Buzz didn't wait another second as grabbed his backpack and ran out the door to the lobby. There was Mallory, standing tall like the proud warrior that she was. She was wearing hip huger blue jeans with a purple mid drift tank top. To complete her look she wore a black leather jacket and black high-heeled boots that went up to her knee. Her hair was pushed back and she had on some purple eye make up. She smiled at Buzz and made him blush due to him still having a crush on her.

"Hey Buzz. Ready to go." She smiled at him.

"You bet! Where are the others?" Buzz looked around, not seeing any of the other ducks.

"They're going to meet us there." Said Mallory walking with Buzz outside to her duck-cycle. She handed him a helmet and waited for him to get on behind her.

"Cool. Where are we going?" Asked Buzz, getting situated.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Said Mallory, smiling to herself. She just knew Buzz was going to love this. She was taking him to the amusement park. The others were going to go with her but there was a disturbance out in the desert and they went to check it out. Wildwing told her that they would handle it and that she could go on ahead and take Buzz on his surprise trip. Nosedive wanted to go with Mallory and Buzz but Wildwing pulled him along in case they needed him, promising him that they would join them later.

Out of all of the ducks Nosedive and Mallory had grown the closest to Buzz. Nosedive would always play games with him and Mallory would take him to movies and restaurants and anything you can think of. They were the best friends that anyone could ask for.

Buzz put his arms around Mallory's waist and blushed again. "All set back there Buzz?" Asked Mallory. Buzz called out a "Ready!" and they were off. Buzz was so excited to go that he forgot he had left the time traveling device in his back pack.

…..

They arrived at the amusement park and Buzz was almost jumping off the duck-cycle before Mallory could stop. "Okay hold up Buzz." Mallory laughed as she parked and put their helmets away. She bought the tickets and they walked in to be greeted with the site of rides, food, and games everywhere. They both looked off to the right hearing a bunch of people scream and saw what looked like a wicked roller-coaster. Buzz saw it and was practically dragging Mallory over to it, Mallory laughed at Buzz's enthusiasm. He really was a sweet kid.

After waiting in line for 10 minutes, they finally made it to the front of the line and jumped into a seat side by side. This was one of those hanging roller-coaster where your feet dangle and you were suspended in mid air.

Everyone was in a seat and the ride finally started moving. "Enjoy your ride." Smiled the young man at the controls. Everyone started laughing and squealing as the ride jumped forward. It started out slow going up a steep incline that went high above the park. "Here we go!" Said Buzz as they finally reached the top and a click was heard, the machine releasing them into a heart stopping drop. The everyone was screaming, on the way down but Mallory and Buzz just laughed. Enjoying the air on their faces and the crazy twists and turns that the roller-coaster provided. After they got off they grabbed their pictures for five dollars and looked over them. A couple more crazy rides and they stopped to grab some food.

…..

Nosedive was impatient, oh come on what could possibly have happened to the Arrowwing in the five minutes that they were gone from it. They had gone out to investigate a strange energy signal and now that they didn't find anything the Arrowwing wasn't working. Not only that but Mallory's com was offline so they couldn't call her for help. They were stuck until Tanya could fix the problem and they didn't even know what the problem was.

He sighed again and grumbled about the fun he could be having with Mal and Buzz. Wildwing put his hand on Nosedives shoulder to calm him. "Relax baby brother, Tanya will fix it in no time and we can join Mal and Buzz right after." Actually Wildwing was feeling a little tense too, when he had tried to call Mallory to update her on the situation he couldn't get through to her.

" _Please be okay Mal."_ He thought to himself, as he contemplated the red headed duck that he was in a more intimate relationship with. Her com was offline, which was not normal. He only hoped that it was some kind of glitch and that she was okay, but despite his worries he needed to keep a calm exterior for the team. Cause right now this all felt like a set up.

"Ah ha!" Said Tanya, interrupting Wildwing's thoughts.

Everyone rushed over. "What is it Tanya? What did ya find?" Asked Duke.

"Someone cut out some wires under the control panel! I'm going to have to reattach them then seal them up." Answered Tanya.

Wildwing sighed, it was as he had feared.

"Which means that this was a set up!" Said Duke. "Draganus's goons tricked us out here and away from Anaheim! Then cut the wires in the ship and stranded us!"

"Ya but why?" Asked Nosedive.

Wildwing looked back in the direction of Anaheim. "Good question."

"Tanya we've been out here for two hours now. How long is it going to take to fix it?" Asked Wildwing.

"Now that I found the problem. Five minutes." Said Tanya.

"Make it three." Said Wildwing. Tanya nodded and got to work, understanding Wildwing's worry. _"I sure hope Mallory's okay."_ Thought Tanya.

…..

It had been two hours that the other ducks went to find the strange energy signal and they still hadn't showed up yet. Mallory was a little worried about her teammates, she didn't think that it would take them this long. Buzz was in line grabbing another soda so she made the call. "Wildwing come in. Are you guys alright?" She waited but there was no response. Looking at her com she couldn't find their signals. "That's weird. Either something is blocking their coms or something is blocking mine." Mallory looked around for anything suspicious but her thoughts on the subject was interrupted by Buzz walking back over.

"Where are the others?" Buzz asked taking a seat and placing his backpack beside him on the chair. Mallory took a seat across from him.

"I'm not sure. Their not responding to my calls." Buzz looked to her sharply.

"Do you think that they are in trouble?" He asked concerned for the other ducks.

"I don't know. I hope not."

Seeing Mallory staring off he decided that now was the time to tell her about his surprise. "Mallory I have something that I want to tell you." Said Buzz a little nervously, unzipping his backpack. _"At least this will get her mind off of worrying."_ He thought.

"What is it Buzz?"

"I've been working on this device. It's a dimensional gateway. When I was captured by Draganus I found some files on his computer and stole information off of it. I made it so that you and the guys could go home and come back whenever you wanted too."

Mallory was stunned. "Buzz... I don't know what to say. You did something like that for us?" Buzz nodded. "Does it work?"

"Yeah, it should but I haven't properly tested it yet." Fishing around in his bag he thought he found the device, only to pull out his time traveling device instead. "Uh oh." Said Buzz, realizing that he had stuck the gateway device in his pants pocket and forgot to take out the time traveling device.

"What's wrong?" Mallory asked concerned.

He pulled out both devices, showing her the time traveling device. "I by accidentally brought my time traveling device."

"Oh wow. We better take that back home where it will be safe. We'll come back after. Okay?" Buzz looked to Mallory and nodded.

Mallory smiled over at Buzz. "Buzz you doing this for us... I don't know how to thank you." Said Mallory, she was still blown away that he did such a thing for them. She had a soft spot for the kid before but now, he had officially established that soft spot for life!

"Let me visit you in Puckworld?" Said Buzz. Mallory couldn't help but laugh, she was feeling light as a feather. "Deal Buzz." She hugged him

…..

The Chameleon was in the park watching them, pretending to be a creepy clown selling balloons. Pulling out his com he called Wraith and Siege. "The kid is with one of the ducks. Mallory. I won't be able to take her alone."

"You wimp!" Said Siege.

"Last time I checked you didn't do so good fighting against her either."

"It was three to one!" Yelled Siege.

"Enough you idiots. Where are they now?" Wraith was irritable today.

"Their on there way to the parking lot." Said Chameleon. "Well good thing I brought the device that blocks the ducks' com signals or she would have found out that something was up when she contacted her teammates." The Chameleon said smugly.

"Good job. You actually did your job." Siege's sarcastic voice came over Chameleon's communicator.

"I'll follow them out. You two just be ready. Over." Chameleon closed his channel and transformed from a clown into park security. Keeping his distance he trailed the duck and the brat to the parking lot, preparing to attack.

…..

Mallory and Buzz walked out of the park to the duck-cycle, both contemplating their possible futures when Mallory saw a fire ball coming at her from the right side of the parking lot. "Duck Buzz!"

"Wha-" Buzz was tackled to the ground by Mallory, just as an intense heat passed over head. She covered him and returned fire.

"Get behind that car!" She shouted. It was Siege and Wraith. They must have been after Buzz again! "What do you bozos want now? Your not getting Buzz!"

"That's what you think." Said Chameleon from behind her, changing into his more bulky form to fight her in. It didn't do him much good though, she just used his weight against him and threw him into Wraith, breaking the device blocking Mallory's com. However, this was enough time for Siege to get a shot off and hit Mallory in the left shoulder. The bullet went straight through, splattering blood across the ground and cars behind her.

"MALLORY NO!" Buzz heard Mallory's cry of pain and saw the blood. He was truly afraid for her now. She took a bad hit but it didn't slow her down. She dove behind the car with Buzz and tried to call for back up but this time she got through.

Wildwing's concerned voice came over the com. "Mallory! Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah! Draganus's goons are after Buzz again. I'm injured and need help now!" Just as she said that. Wraith threw another fire ball at them that blew up a car ten feet from them. Mallory grabbed Buzz and covered him with her body. The explosion sent them flying backwards away from their cover but Mallory landed so that Buzz was safely cushioned by her body as they hit the ground. Without a doubt the other ducks heard the explosion over the com. "NOW! I NEED HELP NOW!"

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY! HOLD ON MALLORY!" Yelled Wildwing over her com. Mallory pulled Buzz behind another car just avoiding the shower of bullets, curtsy of Siege.

The bullets stopped coming and she could hear them talking. "There it is, the time traveling device. Grab it!" Said Chameleon. Mallory peaked out at what he was talking about. There on the ground sprawled everywhere was Buzz's backpack, ripped in half. It's contents everywhere, including the two devices. She knew that whatever Draganus wanted the time traveling device for, it couldn't be good, therefore she had to get to it before they did.

It was then that she heard a plane and not just any plane, the Arrowwing! Buzz cheered behind her. Siege called in the drones and they began firing on the now arriving Arrowwing, not allowing it to land. Seeing that the lizards were distracted by the approaching aircraft she made her move. Running for the devices on the ground. She almost made it when Chameleon barreled into her. "Not so fast ducky!"

Mallory skidded across the gravel but got back up like a champ and darted back over at him. Send punches and kicks that were hitting the mark. A good roundhouse knocked the Chameleon onto his back and while he recovered Mallory grabbed the devices. Intending to run back to cover only to be stopped by Wraith sending another fire ball at her, she dodged to the side barely missing the fire and keeping both devices close.

"Hand those over and I give you a quick death." Wraith held out his old clawed hand.

"No way you old goat." Said Mallory, she was slowing down due to her shoulder injury. She was losing too much blood and the running around wasn't helping. Wraith began firing on her again. This time he continued to shot fire balls at her without stopping.

Diving behind more cars she made sure to pull the lizards attention away from Buzz. "You want these your going to have to come and get them!" She returned fire and hit Wraith with a rope puck that tied him up. Making the Chameleon run over to help him out. Mallory let him get just close enough that he couldn't hid from her puck gun and just as he was about to untie Wraith's ropes she shot him with the same ropes, tying him up as well.

"You idiot! That was a trap!" Yelled Wraith, Chameleon looked shamed. "I was just tryin' ta help!"

"It's just one girl duck! How did you idiots let her capture you?!" Yelled Siege. Charging in at Mallory, he used his tail and hit the car she was behind which in turn hit her and knocked her back into another car. She didn't realize that she hit the activation button on the dimensional gateway device before it was too late. A purple portal opened behind her and began to suck anything lose in. She realized what had happened and grabbed onto a large parking lot street light before the pull got really intense.

Looking up she saw Buzz was safe with the other ducks who somehow had destroyed the drones and landed. Wildwing was holding onto Buzz and other street light, keeping them both from being sucked in. The other ducks were doing the same thing, all watching Mallory hold on for dear life as the portal attempted to shallow her.

"She's still got the time traveling device." Chameleon cried out.

"Well it's too late now that is one done duck! Now let's get out of here before we get pulled in!" Said Siege as the lizards activated their teleporters and disappeared.

Mallory looked back to Buzz, seeing him with a panicked look on his face. _"That can't be good."_ She thought.

The pull got stronger and she had to wrap her arms around the poll to keep herself from being sucked in, the strain hurting her already injured arm. Cars started moving towards the portal, the tires screeched on the ground as they were dragged. Any lose trash or rocks from the fight went flying into the portal, barely missing hitting Mallory. She was able to hit her com with her mouth without taking her arms off the pole, she called Wildwing's com.

She watch him answer, much like she did. "MALLORY!"

"ASK BUZZ HOW TO DEACTIVE THE DEVICE!" Wildwing looked to Buzz asking him the question. At this Buzz's eye's filled with tears. ""Oh shit." Said Mallory, she realized that his tears meant that she couldn't. Her answer was only confirmed when he spoke into Wildwing's com. "MALLORY I'M SO SORRY! YOU CAN'T! I DIDN'T THINK WHEN I MADE IT! IT WILL CONTINUE SUCKING EVERYTHING AROUND IT IN UNTIL THE ONE WHO ACTIVATED IT GOES THROUGH!" Buzz's voice broke at the end of his sentence. "I'M NOT SURE WHERE IT WILL TAKE YOU! I'M NOT SURE I GOT THE COORINATES RIGHT! IT MAY SEND YOU TO LIMBO!" Wildwing's eyes widened in horror at that, he looked back over to Mallory, desperation beginning to show through his mask. The others were listening in on the conversation on their coms. They all looked scared now, almost panicked.

"MAL!" Yelled Nosedive. "JUST HOLD ON! DON'T LET GO!" Nosedive was going to say more but then the portal go bigger and more started to get sucked into it. Then they heard screams of terrified people coming from the park. Rides were being rocked back and forth towards the portal with people still on them.

Mallory looked back over to her team, her friends, her family. They were barely clinging on. Nosedive's grip slipped on a pole and he was well on his way to being sucked in but Grin caught him. She couldn't let them and innocent people die just because she didn't want to. She connected eyes with each one of them and finally stopped on Buzz and Wildwing. Buzz's face was tear stained, he was crying and trying to call out to her. She smiled at him sadly. Buzz was frantically shaking his head no. It didn't matter at this point the wound in her shoulder was catching up to her and the pain started flaring through her body, she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

She turned her eyes to Wildwing. He was yelling at her over his com but the winds were so loud that she could barely hear him. Mallory could make out him telling her not to let go. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her she mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. If his mask was off she would have seen that he had tears in his eyes. He mouthed the words back.

Mallory smiled at him then let go.

"NOOOOOO!" Wildwing cried out as he watched her disappear into the purple abyss, not taking his eyes off of her face for a second for the fear that he would forget the way she looked. He could hear everyone calling out her name.

"No not again! It's just like Canard but worse!" He said to himself, he contemplated letting go and going in after her but he was the only thing keeping the now hysterical Buzz here. "MALLORY!"

The portal finally closed up tossing cars and debris, that were in mid flight towards the portal, across the parking lot, gravity slowing them down now that nothing was pulling them forward.

The dust settled and everything was quite now. The heavy silence only baring down on them now at the loss of their friend. Buzz's cries broke the silence and brought the other ducks back to what was happening around them.

Wildwing was on his knees next to Buzz whispering to himself, "Not again." over and over. He looked over at Buzz to see him in an even worse state then him. He pulled Buzz into a hug and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"I killed my friend!" Buzz cried. The other ducks walked over to them. Sadden looks on there face and tears in their eyes.

"Mallory let go cause she didn't want anyone to die kid. She made the decision to sacrifice herself to save us and others." Said Duke in strained voice.

Tanya wiped tears from her eyes and Grin placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Wildwing stood up and carried Buzz back to the Arrowwing, other ducks following after their silent leader. Out of everyone Wildwing was going to take this the hardest. They knew about his and Mallory's relationship, for him it was like Canard all over again and they knew it.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rate M

Blast to the Past

Chapter 2:

Mallory was being tossed and turned every which way. She was falling through the dimensional gateway and picking up speed. "I hope I land on something soft!" She yelled as the end of the gateway began approaching.

She was sent flying out into cold air, snow wiped at her face as she began falling. Looking down she realized that she was tossed out of the gateway by the top of beat up buildings and that it was a really far fall with nothing to cushion her drop. "Oh shit."

Her decent started going faster then she heard a beeping and looked to find that she was still hold both devices that Buzz had made. She had just activated the time traveling device! "Oh no!"

Everything started changing before her eyes, the buildings were getting smaller and less sophisticated looking as she fell. Wooden walkways began appearing below her as ways to get from one building to the other. Was it her or were the people starting to change too? They were! Their clothes were changing! She didn't have much time to think on that as she hit a wooden walkway. Her body broke right through it and continued on to the next wooden walkway. She went right through the first five and finally stopped when she was catch in some very male arms.

All of her wounds, scratches, and bruises had finally caught up with her. She felt like she could barely move. Looking around she tried to identify where she was through blurry eyes. The buildings were familiar and people started approaching her asking questions. Turning to look at the person that caught her, she was able to make out a Puckworldian's face. "IT WORKED?!" She heard a man shouting in the background. He seemed to be going in circles asking for the gods to bring him a woman? When this woman did not appear he shouted "WHAT!? NO FAIR!" up at he skies.

"What happened to her?! What's she wearing?!" Some women in the background asked.

"Give her room to breath ducks!" The drake holding her said in a very masculine voice. He looked her over. "How are you alive? Did those horrible lizards do this to you?"

She looked into the eye's of the duck that was holding her, he was very handsome and had a familiar face. She wanted to ask him questions but her world started to go dark and then she knew nothing.

…..

A few mintues before:

Drake DuCaine made his way through the streets. Puckworld had been under occupation for two months now by the Saurian overlords. He wanted to help but had no idea how to. He was strong and was a great goalie but he wasn't a fighter. He didn't know the first thing about it.

Drake was walking with his friend, William, a handsome tan feathered duck with short hair. They wandered through the market place trying to trade goods for food.

"Sometimes I think I'll never find the right girl." Drake said to his friend as they walked through the streets.

"Oh come on man! It will happen! You never know. Maybe you'll meet her today!" William laughed and patted Drake's back.

"You make it sound like she is just going to come falling from the sky." Drake said.

"Well maybe she will. Ask the gods and it will happen!" William said. Drake seemed frustrated by this, mainly because William had the ladies falling all over him.

"Oh okay let's just ask the gods to make this happen then. Oh gods and stars above please send me the woman of my dreams right here into my arms!" He held out his arms for dramatic affect and stood waiting. People passing him by in the street gave him odd looks. William just shook his head at him.

No sooner was that done they heard what sounded like crashing and breaking wood above them. Out of nowhere a beautiful red headed duck fell from the sky and right into Drake's awaiting arms. He stared at her in stunned disbelief.

William's jaw was on the floor as he pointed to the sky and back to the female in Drake's arms. "IT WORKED?!" He then tried doing the same that Drake just did and asked the gods to bring him a woman from the skies... Nothing happened.

"WHAT!? NO FAIR!" Shouted William at the skies, shaking his fist.

Drake just looked at him like he was nuts. "This can't be." He looked back down at the duck in his arms. Her big eyes were closed showing the purple eyeshadow and long eyelashes that swiped over her cheeks as she rested. Besides the the scratches, cuts, and bruise, she was perfect. _"Thank you gods."_ Drake thought.

Others around who had seen what happened started approaching and asking questions. "Giver her room to breath ducks!" He looked her over again to make sure he didn't miss any horrible injuries. She finally opened her eyes and looked around herself then finally her eyes settled on him, they were a beautiful green! "How are you alive? Did those horrible lizards do this to you?" She looked like she wanted to speak but those big green eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. He looked at her face a little longer thinking how gorgeous she was but he was brought back down to Puckworld when her heard approaching drones.

He looked over to see William having fit about not getting a woman as well. He didn't have time for William's antics, he had to get this woman help! She was badly hurt! The commotion was attracting the drone's attention and if they found her they would most likely take her for questioning. He whisked the female away to a place he knew she could get help.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

"What?" Mallory asked. "Where am I?" She tried to sit up but someones hands pushed her back down.

"Please don't try to get up. Your badly injured. You were shot through the shoulder and took a nasty hit to the head." A woman's voice spoke to her. "As for where you are, your in my home. Drake brought you here. Do you remember him?"

Mallory just shook her head no.

"I see. Do you remember who you are?" The woman asked in a gentle voice.

"Mallory McMallard. Puckworld Special Forces." She said. "I can't remember how I got here. I just... fell." She looked over at the woman caring for her for the first time. It was a blond duck with yellow feathers. She was older than Mallory but not by much, she looked exhausted. That was when Mallory saw all of the blood on her apron. "Was that all my blood?" Ask Mallory. 

"Oh yes. I had to seal the hole in your arm shut but it had to be cleaned out first. It was quite the wound. I'm amazed that your still alive. You lost so much blood. Drake was kind enough to give you some of his." The woman pointed to the large white feathered duck sitting by the door asleep.

"Oh, I see." Mallory took in the room she was in. It was beat up and looked very old fashioned considering Puckworld's more modern style. "Wait were are the others?"

"Others?" The woman asked. "Yes. We had just destroyed Draganus's Master Tower." The woman seemed shocked by this. "You've seen a Master Tower and destroyed it?"

"That's what I said." Mallory was slightly annoyed now. "Where is Canard? He is in charge."

"I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are taking about. You were alone when you fell." Feeling a little rude for not introducing herself the blond duck started. "My name is Mara by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mara and thank you for helping me." Said Mallory shaking Mara's hand with her good one. That was then Drake woke up and went over to see how she was doing.

"Your alright it seems." He said. Mallory looked him in the eyes and nodded, "Thank you for catching me." She smiled at him, causing Drake to blush. "It was no problem, besides you kinda just fell into my arms. Hehe." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm the flush on his cheeks. She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful ducks he had ever seen, not to mention she was a red head. You got all kinds of hair color on puck world but red heads were rare. Her big eyes were emerald green with long eyelashes, her feathers were a light peach color, and she was in great shape! He knew, he got to hold her the whole way here.

William keep talking about her maybe being a legendary phoenix, the fire birds of the heavens. Legend says they had control over flames, that their hair was supposed to be the reddest of reds, and they were the most beautiful bird species that one could ever lay their eyes on. Well her looks certainly fit the bill but she had yet to show weather or not she had powers.

"What else do you remember?" Asked Mara.

"I remember attacking the Master Tower and getting out just in time with everyone but after that everything is fuzzy. I keep seeing strange creatures that are like us but no feathers and no beaks."

"Sounds ugly." Said William, putting himself in the conversation.

"You sound like you have a case of amnesia." Said Mara.

Mallory nodded. "That makes sense."

"Well then it's best that we keep you hidden away." Said Drake. Mallory looked at his face again and had an intense look about her as she studied him.

Drake raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong with my face?"

Mallory shook her head in a negative. "I feel like I know you. What was your name again?"

"Drake DuCaine."

"What... that can't..." She got up and looked outside the windows. "Wait what's going on the saurian's are still here?"

"Well yeah. They just invaded. We didn't even know about some of the things that you just spoke about them. How did you find all of that out so quickly? That must be some strike force you are with to have that kind of knowledge. After all this is the first time we have ever seen at different species then the Avian species." Said William.

"Don't you mean second time?" Mallory looked back at them.

Drake looked at Mallory oddly. "No this is definitely the first time."

Mallory just continued to stare out the window. "Oh shit."

…..

"So wait. Let's get this straight. Your supposed to be from the future. Right?" Ask William.

Mallory nodded.

"And in the future the Saurian's invaded again right?"

Mallory nodded again.

"So how did you get here?"

At this Mallory just shrugged. "I told you I just remember falling."

William walked over to Drake and whispered in his ear. "We better check this one into the loony bin."

Drake just looked at Mallory in concern.

"So what unit were you trained in?" Mallory addressed Drake now.

He stared at her a moment, "Trained?"

"Yeah you know weapons? Combat skills?" She asked walking over to him and standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not in the military." Drake cocked his head at her. _"What gave her the idea that I was military trained?"_

Mallory looked at him, not sure how to react, she didn't know what to say to that. "What?"

Drake shifted a little unsure of what was wrong with his answer. "I'm not trained to fight."

…..

Mallory had to lay down after all of that. _"Drake DuCaine, the legend, the duck that's fighting skills, knowledge of weapons, and mask, that won the war against the Saurian's didn't know how to fight... Fuck me sideways."_ She thought as she lay there. _"How did he win the war then? Was all the stories bull?"_ She looked over at the legendary Drake DuCaine, he was sitting by her bed, asleep once again. He didn't want to leave her side for some reason.

Mallory just sighed and looked back up a the ceiling. "A soldiers job is never done." She looked back over at him. _"Well if he can't fight that means I'm going to have to train him. By the time I'm done with him, he will be the legend that everyone remembers."_

With her mind set Mallory began planing his training regiment.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The ducks finally made it back to the Pond, a teammate down. Buzz was inconsolable and he had to be given back to his guardian. He kept telling Wildwing that he was positive that he set the device right but hadn't tested it. Besides that they couldn't get any other answers out of him.

The atmosphere was gloomy around the ducks but nothing was a dark as the cloud that floated over Wildwing. Wildwing thought back to the first time he had meet Mallory. Even back then he had felt a connection with her, like he already knew her and was in love with her. At the time he thought it was ridiculous that you can fall in love with someone by one look, but when they started to date, he found he was in fact in love with her from the first moment he laid eyes on her... and now she was gone.

"No." He said to no one in particular.

"What bro?" Ask Nosedive.

"I refuse to believe that she's dead. When Buzz is better I'm going to go talk to him about what that device did and then figure out a way to get Mallory back. Maybe he can help."

"I'm with you on that one Bro!" Nosedive's enthusiasm helped his spirits. Wildwing nodded and went to his room. "You guys alright?" He looked to the rest of the team. They all nodded and Wildwing gave out orders for everyone to get some rest.

Everyone watched their leader walk off and looked at each other unsure of what to do. "Kid I hope for Wildwing's sake that we can find Mallory." Said Duke, never having seen Wildwing like this before. Even when Canard died he didn't take it this hard.

"We will Duke. I don't know what it is but I just know that she's not dead." Said Nosedive walking off to his room. The rest of the ducks decided to follow the brothers example and went to bed to the night. In the morning they would work on getting Mallory back.

…..

An hour later Mallory had fallen back asleep and Drake was awake and watching over her again, studying her features as she slept. Outside the open room, Mara and William were quietly cleaning up after having healed Mallory.

"Mara, doesn't Drake seem a little attached already?" William smirked, not realizing that he was touching on a tender subject for her. Mara looked over at Drake sitting next to Mallory's bed. He was studying her face in curiosity.

"No, I think he is just being a good person. Just because he is watching over her doesn't mean that he likes her. Not everyone thinks like you William." She bit out at him. William just raised an eyebrow at Mara's strong reaction but shrugged it off as her being tired. Mara was about to walk in when she saw Drake raise his hand and tenderly brush some of Mallory's fiery red hair out of her face. Mara paused, her heart clenching at the sight and a sudden wave of jealously filled her.

"You were saying?" William teased.

Mara didn't answer she just turned away and stormed out of the room. William watched her go in surprise just now realizing that Mara had liked Drake. "How could I have missed that? Stupid William!" He followed her out to make sure she was okay, taking one last glance at his best friend who seemed to be entranced by Mallory.

…..

A day later found Mallory pacing the courtyard that was contacted to Mara's home. Mara had been kind enough to let her stay in a spare room. In the meantime Mallory had Drake's training planned out. Only now she had to tell him that he was going to train whether he liked it or not. He might not take that well...

Her thoughts were interrupted when said duck walked out into the courtyard. He had been hanging around a lot, wanting to make sure she was safe. He would come by often to check on her, much to Mara's frustration it seemed. "How are you doing today?" Drake asked, walking up to her and looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine but we need to talk." Mallory wanted to get straight down to business.

"Oh ok?" He waited for her to go on, wondering what she needed. What ever it was he would get it for her.

"This is going to not make a lot of sense to you but as of today, you need to start training for war."

"Oh wow, wow! Where is this coming from?" He waved his hands back and forth in front of himself, signaling for her to stop where she was going with this.

"Look I know that I'm a complete stranger but you have to trust me." Drake just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your right I don't know you. You could be crazy."

"None the less the Saurian's aren't going away. Not unless someone stops them." Mallory realized that if she tried to tell him about his future she could mess things up, besides if she were in his position, she wouldn't have believed her either. So instead she was going to make it seem like she wanted to complete her mission and stop the Saurian invasion. Something told her that he wouldn't let her do something so dangerous alone, so he was either going to help her or she would die trying by herself. Not really but she needed him to think that. "I need your help Drake and you saved me from those patrol droids, so I know you won't trick or trap me. I need you to help me take down the Saurian's by taking out the master tower."

"The master tower!" He whispered harshly. "No one has even seen one! Not to mention two ducks alone aren't going to stop of full scale invasion."

"And that's why we will need to recruit others with special skills." She crossed her arms in front of herself. "I know what I'm doing when it comes to this stuff." _"At least I hope."_

Drake stared at her like she had lost her mind. "What you are planning to do is suicidal! Those Saurian's have magic that they use to hide their ships! How are we going to find them?"

"By making a something that will let us see through their invisible shields."

Drake just lifted his eyebrow at that. "Like what?"

"...A mask." She smirked and he cocked his head to the side at her.

…...

AN: Sorry it's taking me so long to update on these stories. I'm having a hard time finding inspiration to write nowadays.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

After what felt like hours of arguing, Drake had to sit down. "Your really not going to give this up are you?" He watched her.

"Nope." She looked as tired as him but unwilling to bend. Her arm was still patched up and healing from the shoulder wound and despite this, she was still going to go after the Saurians. Beautiful, smart, and stubborn. Way did she have to be stubborn.

"Alright..." He covered his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled to himself. His heart pounding in his chest at the thought was what he was about to do. Did he really like her this much that he was doing this? He looked up at her and his jaw dropped, her green eyes were shining in admiration of him and the smile directed at him was blindingly beautiful. Yeah he did. Besides what she said made sense. Once the Saurian striped this planet of it's natural resources they would leave them to die and move on to the next unsuspecting planet. If they didn't fight then they were dead anyway. So what choice did he really have in the end.

"Your joking right!" Mallory and Drake both jumped and looked to the doorway into the house. William was standing there with a horrified expression on his face. "I mean this has got to be a joke. You both can't be serious!" He marched out to them, wanting to knock some sense into his friend. "If you want to go on some suicidal mission then feel free lady but don't pull my friend into it with you." He angrily pointed at Mallory.

"This has to be done."

"Your going to get him killed!" William yelled, while Drake tried to calm his friend. "Mara tell them!"

Everyone turned to Mara who was standing in the doorway, she had been there as long as William had. She looked back and forth between Mallory and Drake, really processing what Mallory had said. "I think Mallory's right." William's jaw dropped.

"Your defending her!?" William growled in outrage. "I can't believe you agree! She's going to get him killed!"

"Maybe but if we don't do something then eventually we will all be killed. I think she's right and I can help." William stared at her slack jawed, Drake's eyes were large with surprise and Mallory watched her curiously.

"How?" Mallory asked.

"Well I'm an excellent healer and you'll need one of those on hand. Also I know people and some happen to know people with certain skill sets that could help us." Mara placed her hands together in front of herself.

"When did this all happen Mara?" Drake asked.

"I grew up on the streets Drake. I may have gone straight but plenty of friends I used to run with haven't. So, I could ask around for help."

"No Mara!" Drake surprised them all with his tone. "It's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

Mara smiled affectionately at Drake, liking how protective he was of her. "It's my choice and I know how to disappear in a crowd, unlike you." She giggled to herself remembering a couple of times that Drake had tripped and caused a scene in the market place when she was with him.

Drake blushed at little when he saw Mallory raise an eyebrow at that. _"Mara please don't mention those embarrassing moments in front of Mallory."_ Drake thought. Mallory was graceful and moved with confidence like someone powerful would. He wanted to be able to move like that, it's one of the reasons why he accepted training with her. That and because he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Alright. If you think you can handle it but I'm going to want to see the list of candidates and a list of their credentials. If you can get me that then that would be helpful." For the time being, Mallory was going to be in charge until Drake was ready to take over. "We're going to need to find a secret place to meet. Some place that the Saurians wouldn't think to look. Once we establish a hideout we can start recruiting but never bring them too the hideout until they've been fully checked out. They could be a Saurian spy, so we'll need to investigate them before bringing them in." Mallory looked to Drake and Mara, who both nodded in agreement. Everyone looked to William, wanting to see where he stood on this.

"What are you looking at me for. There's no way that I'm going to be apart of this." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from everyone. He at least thought Mara would back him up but she was all for it!

"You don't have to be. Just please keep this a secret. If anyone finds out it could get us all killed." Mallory wanted William to understand that if he told the wrong person, then he might accidentally get his friends killed. Drake and Mara tensed at this but waited on bated breath for William's answer. The duck sighed and dropped his arms to his sides in defeat.

"Fine. But only because I want to protect them. You I don't care about." The tan duck glared at Mallory.

"William!" Drake scolded. Not liking the way his friend was acting. Mara choose to say nothing against or in support of William. She agreed with him for the most part, she kind of liked Mallory but at the same time wanted her gone but it was only because of the selfish part of her didn't want Drake's affections to go to Mallory. It really was the only thing she didn't like about Mallory. She had Drake's attention and she didn't even notice him. Drake had known her for all of two days and he was more interested in the red head then he had ever show towards herself. She was jealous and she knew it but she couldn't help it.

"That's good enough for me." Mallory nodded to him. He didn't have to like her. She didn't particularly care, what she cared about the winning the war and making sure Drake DuCaine became the heroic DuCaine that everyone knows in the modern day Puckworld. She glanced back over at Drake from the corner of her eye. He didn't even stand like a soldier, if anything he seemed even less confident then Wildwing when he first started.

Mallory sighed to herself. _"This isn't going to be fun."_

…..

It was perfect. This was going to be their hideout.

In some old underground tunnels that were abandoned long ago, was a maze of passages that lead to a central area, housing multiple large rooms. It would be perfect. The right wing could be the infirmary where Mara would be in charge, the left wing would be for training. The central would be where everyone gathered for meetings and planning. Side rooms could be used for sleeping and storage. Finally the north wing would be for the kitchens and dinning. It was perfect. Finally it was far underground away from any form of detection that the Saurian's could use and it had may escape routes that led to exit's all over the city above. Allowing them to strike from different positions and disappear quickly. They would need to learn the tunnels in order not to get lost and set traps for any hunter drones that follow. This was it, this was exactly what they needed.

"How did you find this place Drake?" Mara asked wondering around it.

"I used to come play down here with friends when I was young. William knows about it. He played down here as well. We know these tunnels like the back of out hands." Drake smiled looking around the giant room that stood in the center of this underground fortress.

"It's perfect. Well done Drake." Mallory complemented. Drake nodded to her, trying not to beam with too much pride at her complement. "Now we can begin."

Mara turned to look at Mallory. "With what?"

"Training and recruitment."

…..

Mara had provided Mallory with an impressive list of potential candidates. The only thing was, she wanted to meet her source but Mara's source was unwilling to meet. Which was understandable but in order for Mallory to completely trust this list of candidates then she needed to know if she could trust person who recommended them. Mara was still trying to convince her source to meet with Mallory, otherwise they could not move forward.

Mallory wasn't willing to risk Puckworld's future on a promise from an unknown party. Call her paranoid but she preferred to see when and if she was going to be stabbed in the back. It was hard to gain her trust but once you did, then you were in and if you broke it then stars help you cause she never would.

Focusing her mind back on Drake's training she side stepped a fist, aimed at her. Grabbing his arm she used his own weight against him to throw him over her shoulder on to the ground. Drake grunted out in pain when he landed on his back. "Ouch." He groaned, slowly sitting up. Mallory offered her hand to help him up which he gratefully took.

"Your style of fighting right now is an outright brawler and you can take a hit and keep on coming but if you come across an opponent that really can fight, then their going to be dancing around you like I just did." She turned around and walked back across the room, letting Drake compose himself. "This training is not only going to help you learn to fight like me but be good enough to be able to predict what your enemy's moves are going to be before he even makes them."

"How could I possibly learn and know that?" Drake asked, his hands on his hips.

"By their body language and watching where their eyes go. It's going to feel awkward at first but once you get use to it, then it will become second nature. Every good fighter knows this." Mallory turned to face him again now that she was on the other side of the room.

"If every good fighter knows this then how am I supposed to beat someone who can do the same thing?"

"By tricking them with your body language and never letting your eyes show where your going to go next."

"That sounds impossible!" Drake threw his arms up in frustration.

"It's not but you need to focus on what I'm teaching you now. We'll take this one step at a time until your ready to learn more advanced moves and techniques. Learning to trick an experience opponent with body language is a whole other level of training. So don't even worry about that right now." Mallory reassured him. He nodded but got back into stance. "Alright this time I'll tell you how to attack and what to do."

…..


End file.
